Charred Fields of Snow
by Lost Prophet Seishin
Summary: Part one of three. Based on the song by A Static Lullaby.


This is part one of my fan fic based on Sonic the hedgehog. This is a pretty violent and gory (well maybe not to gory, but gory enough to have mature content). If you dislike bloody and gorey details, then you might not want to read this. Otherwise, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. and the song "Charred Fields of Snow" was written and copyrighted by A Static Lullaby

Note: Sorry about the lyrics looking weird like that screwed it up.

* * *

**Charred Fields of Snow**

_"This touch. _

_Last touch. _

_This touch. _

_Won't break me.  
Now I. _

_I see you. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm not sorry." _

It was the happiest day of Sonic's life. He was about to turn eighteen years of age. That's right. It was his birthday. Not only that, he was going to make the most life-changing decision of his life. He was going to ask Amy to marry him. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Sonic hates Amy, right? Wrong-o! He loves her more than anything, but he couldn't admit it. Why, you ask? He was afraid. He was afraid that he would get to attach to her and one day, she would die. Well, he decided on this, he would marry her before that would ever happen. However, there is an irony to this.

_"A word too soft to be spoken.  
Wrapped in barbed wire.  
And traveling amongst the charred fields of snow.  
I have become… wounded."_

In Sonic's apartment, a party of being made, a surprise party just for him, with his friends, by his side for the whole day. Everyone was going to be there, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, and, most importantly, Amy Rose, his to-be fiancée. There was a big cake that had just been made, slight decorations were set up around the apartment, and, from the window, came bright sunlight to Sonic's college student-like apartment.

"You sure he's going to like this? I mean, he doesn't seem like the surprise party kind of guy," Shadow said.

"Of coarse he is. He's a party animal." Tails said.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Knuckles said.

"He's full of life." Cream said, with her chao, Chesse, nodding.

"He's full of something." Rouge said jokingly.

"Don't say that! He's one of the sweetest guys I know!" Amy said with a dreamy face.

"And yet he doesn't respect you." Shadow said bluntly. With that, he got hit with Amy's hammer.

Then, a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it." Tails said as he walked to the door. When he opened he gasped and the sound of a gun firing was heard. He then started to gasped and turned around to everyone. He had a smoldering, bloody wound by his ribs. "Eggman's here." he said as he gasped for air.

"Tails!" everyone screamed. Cream then ran to him and she saw multiple robots with laser guns. The robots had a purple-like color, hydraulic blades, gatling guns, and had spider-like lower bodies.

"Cream, everyone, run. Please, just go and save yourselves." Tails said weakly while gasping.

"No, if we go, you go with us!" Cream said, but she was shot as well, only it was her arm that was shot.

"Doctor! How can you hurt innocent children!" Shadow yelled before he was shot in the left knee cap, which caused him to scream in pain.

"Alright, that does it!" Knuckles yelled out just as he was about to punch one of the robots. That same robot shot him in his fist that he going to punch the robot with. With that, he fell to the ground, groaning in agony.

"Knuckles! You'll pay for that, you creep!" Rouge yelled. She then leaped up and attempted to kick the same robot, but the robot shot her in the leg.

"Oh, no!" Amy though in fear.

The same type of robots then came in and started to attack all except Amy. They were being punched, kicked, and shot. Blood was everywhere. Their bodies lied still on the floor. They weren't even breathing. Amy was crying fearfully for her friends, who had died right in front of her. The robots then came to Amy.

"No. Please. No!" Amy said fearfully. She then screamed in fear for what might happen to her.

_"For the souls lost in this display, _

_Of self righteous ideals,  
Break for I'm the one, _

_Who deserves this pain.  
The innocent will find their way,  
Innocence will find its place in heaven."_

Sonic was whistling cheerfully. It was a beautiful, sunny day. The trees swayed gently to the soft breeze that blew. The warm feel of the sunlight made Sonic feel like he was on top of the world. This day was going to be perfect. He planned to hang out with his friends, run around a bit, and then, just before midnight, in the moonlight, he was going to propose to Amy.

"This is going to be the most perfect birthday ever! To me and Amy!" he said to himself, cheerfully. Then, when he was by his apartment building, he saw his windows broken.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He then decided to head up to his apartment. When he got there, the door was removed of its hinges. He was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh, my God." he said in fear. Blood was every where. His friends and rivals were dead. Tails and Cream were close together and received many laser bullet wounds. Tails had a hole in his head that was also an exit wound. Cream was the same as Tails, except she had an exit wound through her heart.

"Oh, no." he said, starting to choke up. Then, he saw Knuckles and Rouge together as well. They not only had laser wounds, but what looked like knife wounds. Knuckles had his arms all cut up, and his wrists were slit. Rouge was the same as Knuckles, except her legs her all cut up, especially her thigh area.

"This can't be real." Sonic said fearfully. Then came Shadow. He had a slit throat, slit wrists, and laser wounds in his chest area.

"No. No no no!" he shouted to himself.

"Sonic." a weak feminine voice spoke.

"Amy! Oh, thank God, you're still alive!" Sonic yelled as he ran to her. She had received nothing, but knife wounds. She was completely bloody and her eyes started to tear.

"Not for long." she said weakly and sadly.

"No! No, you must stay alive! I was going to ask you to marry me! I love you!" Sonic screamed.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I love you, too." Those were Amy's last words. Sonic then started to cry. The tears flowed down his face.

"No. It's not fair. No one could be this cruel. NO ONE!" Sonic whimpered then shouted. He then saw a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it to himself.

'Dear Sonic

I hope you have a happy birthday and to celebrate it, I give you a gift that I, myself, thought would be wonderful for me: the suffering and death of your friends. I have had it with you. You and your friends, even Shadow, fought against me and you have caused me so many defeats. I'm sick of it. Without your friends, you are nothing. I finally win, Sonic the hedgehog. Have a nice life

Sincerely,

Dr. Ivo Robotnik'

"Eggman. That bastard. THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. "You'll pay for the death of my friends!" he screamed. Then, he ran. He ran as fast he could to Hidden Palace.

_"I now dispose of you._

_This pain will not stop._

_I now dispose of you._

_I now dispose of you._

_I now dispose of you._

_I now dispose of you._

_I now dispose of you."_

Sonic was at the alter of the Master Emerald. He was still crying. He went to the large green emerald and fell to his knees.

"Why? Why did they have to die? Especially Amy. I loved her more than life itself and I was going to ask her to marry me. It's not fair. And the part that really burns me up is that I don't know where Eggman is. It's like he disappeared from the face of the Earth." Sonic said as he still cried. He then felt a force inside of himself. Then, he heard a voice.

"He is in space." the voice spoke.

"He is?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. You must not let him get away for this showing of wrath. You must give him the opposite of wrath; Justice." the voice said.

"You're right. You're right! I can't let him get away with this!" Sonic said angrily.

"But, you must remember this; 'There is a thin line between justice and wrath.' Do not cross that line." the voice ended before Sonic felt more power inside of him.

"I'll remember that." Sonic said. Then, the new power rushed into his veins and into his heart. He gave a powerful scream and had become his super form, Super Sonic.

"Now, you're time has come, Eggman." Super Sonic said coldly before he shot into the sky.

_"One by one,_

_Their souls will take you over._

_The pain of thousands, _

_Your time has come._

_To think you have broken us down,_

_You have not. _

_The innocent are free now,_

_And you're condemned."_

Meanwhile, in outer space, in the space colony, ARK, Eggman is working on a secret project.

"Ah, yes. It is complete. Soon, I will become unstoppable. Not even Sonic could defeat me, especially after the 'gift' I gave him." Eggman said evilly as he was near a tank with six vials of blood that were being inserted into the tank. He then laughed insanely, believing that he had finally won this war between him and Sonic.

_"This pain will not stop._

_I now dispose of you._

_I now dispose of you._

_I now dispose of you."_

"Now, justice will be mine." Super Sonic said to himself as he blasted through the orbit to the space colony ARK.

"There it is!" he shouted as he charged to the entrance.

_"This touch. _

_Last touch. _

_This touch. _

_Won't break me." _

"Emergency. Emergency. An intruder has entered the space colony. System lock down will commence." an electronic voice on the sound system spoke.

"What? How could anyone invade ARK so suddenly?" Eggman asked himself as he looked at a screen that the security cameras showed.

"Oh, no! How can this be!" Eggman yelled in panic as Super Sonic flew through the areas in an amazing speed, while destroying every enemy in his way.

"This is impossible! This can't be!" he shouted.

"Oh, yes, it is possible." a familiar voice outside of the door to the lab spoke.

"Don't come in here! Or you'll regret it!" Eggman shouted.

"Fuck you, you fat fucking prick!" Super Sonic yelled as he punched the door down. He walked straight to Eggman. He had fire in his eyes. He looked like he was going to kill Eggman.

"You dare to come and fight me!" Eggman asked angrily.

"Take this, you monster!" Super Sonic screamed as he punched Eggman in the face. Eggman then lost balance and fell down.

"Attack, my robots! Make sure that damn hedgehog gets the same pain his friends received." Eggman said evilly as he got up. The robots then come. About a dozen of them were there. They were grey colored versions of Gamma. They locked their guns and pointed them right to Super Sonic's head.

"DIE, YOU CREATIONS OF EGGMAN!" Super Sonic screamed. He then made his attacks. He punched a few, he kicked a few, and he charged at a few. They all were destroyed. They completely shattered. Nothing, but scrap metal was left. Eggman looked scared, knowing that he might die. He then ran for it. He got out of Super Sonic's way and ordered more robots to attack.

"My creations! Destroy that damn hedgehog! Use everything you've got on him!" Eggman ordered as he ran.

"Oh, I see. You damn coward. You keep running! But I'll find you! And the final memory you will have will be me ripping out your heart!" Super Sonic yelled.

"Destroy." the robots chanted as they came in closer toward Super Sonic. These robots were the same robots that killed his friends and loved one.

"I will destroy you first, tools of Eggman." Super Sonic said bitterly.

The robots then pounced on Super Sonic, but they were pushed back because of the intensity of Super Sonic's power.

"You're mine, coward." Super Sonic said bitterly as he flew off to follow Eggman.

_"To think you have broken us down,_

_You have not._

_To think you have broken us down,_

_You have not._

_Break for I'm the one who deserves this pain.  
The innocent will find their way,  
To a better world, _

_To Heaven!" _

"Where are you?" Super Sonic demanded.

"Right here, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he was in his Egg Walker. However, he had modified it. It had missile launchers, two large claw-like arms coming out of it, advanced armor, and a humongous laser beam right in the middle. "Do you still have the guts to fight me?" Eggman said cockily.

"More than just guts, you fucker!" Super Sonic shouted as he charged toward the Egg Walker.

"Take this!" Eggman shouted, sending out half of his missiles. Super Sonic swiftly dodged them with the greatest of ease.

"Grrrr… how about this!" Eggman shouted as he sent out the other half of missiles. Super Sonic charged right for them. The missiles were then destroyed the second Super Sonic made contact with them. He then attacked the claws. He shot right through one claw, and then smashed the other one with his hands.

"Okay! That does it! I have no choice, but to use my laser beam!" Eggman yelled in fury. Then, an extremely large, rainbow-colored beam ram straight toward Super Sonic. But, he went straight through the beam, aiming straight toward Eggman. Eggman quickly hit a button that made the tank that Eggman was working on eject into the atmosphere, heading straight toward the blue planet.

"NOW DIE!" Super Sonic screamed as he tackled Eggman out of the seat of the Egg walker. Super Sonic then was punching Eggman repeatedly. Then, he grabbed his arm and snapped it. With that, Eggman screamed as he felt that pain.

"This is for my friends." Super Sonic said as he snapped Eggman's legs. With that, Eggman screamed in pain.

"This is for Amy!" he said as he broke all of Eggman's ribs. Eggman then screamed in agony.

"And this… is… for… ME!"

_"One by one,_

_Their souls will take you over._

_The pain of thousands, _

_Your time has come._

_To think you have broken us down,_

_You have not. _

_To think you have broken us down,_

_You have not."_

Super Sonic formed his hand into a claw-like thing, punched Eggman, and his hand was inside Eggman's chest. He then ripped out Eggman's heart and crushed it in his bare hands. The blood was all over his hand and Eggman's body. Super Sonic then laughed evilly at the corpse of Eggman. But then, he stopped realizing one thing.

"There is a line between justice and wrath." Super Sonic said in shock. He then dropped to his knees and cried, "What have I done! I've sunk to his level! I'm no better than he is. I'M A MURDERER!" With that, he ran to the nearest exit of ARK and flew into the planet.

When Super Sonic landed on the planet, he reverted back to just plain Sonic. There were tears in his eyes, for he knew this; he had crossed the line between justice and wrath. Everyone believed that he was a hero. All except himself. He disappeared into a desert and was not seen for some time.

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I'll post part two later on, but it'll be a separate story from this. See ya laterz. 


End file.
